LOVING YOU FOREVER
by Allison-MariaJade-Schuester
Summary: I really don't have a good summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Andrea Jade Maria Schuester. Andi is my nickname. Yes, my older brother is Will. My parents were thirty-eight when I was born. Will was starting Teacher's College by then. I should tell you about me and my life. I am seventeen years old and I am a senior at William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. Will is the Spanish teacher and the choir director for New Directions, a glee club I am a part of. My best friends are Finn Hudson, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and Jason Jackson. Finn and Puck are in New Directions as well. Finn, Puck, Jason and I have known each other since we were babies. In sixth grade, Jason and I started going out. Our relationship didn't affect our own friendship or our friendship with Finn and Puck. It made it stronger. During our junior year (last year) in high school, Jason decided he wanted to join the army. He said that the army would help him finish his schooling. I thought about what happened to his own mother and Finn's dad. I didn't want the same thing happen to Jason. I told him how scared I was for him. Jason promised me he would come back. Puck and Finn told Jason how stupid he was being for doing this. But Jason being the guy he was, he never listened. So the day that Jason would leave to go to Iraq came by so fast. Jason held me in his arms until he had to go to his plane.

Five months later, he wrote me a letter.

_**Dear Andrea,**_

_**Everyday here in Iraq is a struggle to stay alive. I think of you when it comes to those times. This is almost everyday. I miss your laugh, your smile but I can see it in my dreams. I know what I am fighting for. Our freedom. Miss Puck and Finn and my parents but I will see you all in two weeks since the army gave me two months leave. **_

_**See you then,**_

_**Love,**_

_**Private Jason Jackson.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was in class with Puck and Finn when the three of us were called down to the principal's office. We wondered what we had done wrong. When we got there, we saw Will, and Mr and Mrs. Jackson (Jason's dad and stepmom).

"Sit down please," Principal Figgins said.

Puck, Finn and I sat on the chairs in front of his desk.

"Is everything okay?" I asked Mrs. Jackson.

"Sweetie," she said, wiping her eyes. "Something bad has happened to Jason."

"What?" Puck asked.

"Jason and his team were walking in the desert," Will said. "It was so dusty. He stepped on a landmine. His team made it because they were ahead of him. Jason didn't make it."

"No!" I said. "Will, you're lying. He said he was coming home."

"I wish I was lying, Andi," he said. "But Jason is not coming home."

"Jason promised me, Will," I said. "He promised me he'd come back. Now he's not."

I ran out of the office and towards the auditorium. Puck and Finn came in a few minutes later.

"He promised me he'd come back," I said. "He broke his promise. He promised me and he broke it."

Finn held me and Puck held my hand.

"We told Jason that it was a stupid idea," Finn said.

"He didn't listen," Puck said. "Jason never listened."

"I wanna sing a song," I said.

Puck and Finn thought it was a good idea.

_**Andrea: Would you know my name**_

_**If I saw you in heaven?**_

_**Would if be the same **_

_**If I saw you in heaven?**_

_**I must be strong**_

_**And carry on, **_

'_**Cause I know I don't belong**_

_**Here In heaven.**_

_**Finn: Would you hold my hand**_

_**If I saw you in heaven?**_

_**Would you help me stand**_

_**If I saw you in heaven?**_

_**I'll find my way**_

_**Through night and day**_

'_**Cause I know I just can't stay**_

_**Here in heaven.**_

_**Puck: Time can bring you down**_

_**Time can bend your knees**_

_**Time can break your heart**_

_**Have you begging please, begging please**_

_**Beyond your door**_

_**There's peace I'm sure**_

_**And I'll know there be no more**_

_**Tears in heaven.**_

_**A,F,P: Would you know my name **_

_**If I saw you in heaven?**_

_**Would it be the same**_

_**If I saw you in heaven?**_

_**I must be strong **_

_**And carry on,**_

'_**Cause I don't belong **_

_**Here in heaven.**_

Will told our other teachers Puck, Finn and I would not be in their classes because of personal matters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Puck, Finn and I were in the choir room. We had been there for most of the day. The other members (our friends) of New Directions came into the room.

"Looks like someone died in here," Rachel Berry (Finn's girlfriend) said.

That made me cry even harder.

"Berry," Puck said. "Could you be more of a heartless person then you already are."

"What'd I say?" she asked.

"Jason Jackson," Finn said. "He was our best friend. He was also Andi's boyfriend?"

"Was?" Quinn Fabray (Puck's girlfriend) asked.

"He walked over a landmine," I said, between sobs. "He was in Iraq. He died instantly."

Artie Abrams wheeled himself over to me and took my hand. I stood up and sat down on his lap. I put my head on his shoulder and cried. Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones, Quinn, Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce came over to me and rubbed my back and held my hand. Will, Mike Chang, and Sam Evans were by Finn and Puck. Rachel was biting her tongue so she wouldn't say anything else stupid. Will canceled rehearsal for the day. I stayed on Artie's lap.

"How you feeling?" Artie asked me.

"It's hard," I said. "Jason promised he'd come back. Now he's gone."

Artie hugged me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The funeral was the hardest day ever. It was a huge realization that Private Jason Matthew Jackson was gone. Finn, Puck and I got to sit with Mr and Mrs. Jackson while the others, excluding Artie, were standing. Will was standing behind me; his hands were on my shoulders. There were two American flags on Jason's coffin. Mr and Mrs. Jackson were given one while I was given the other one. Finn, Puck and I got Jason's three dog tags (one for each of us). After the funeral was over, I tried to get up from my chair but my legs gave out from under me. Artie told Will, Finn and Puck to go to the car (limo the Jacksons rented for Finn, Puck and I and our friends). Artie stayed with me.

"Artie," I said. "Today just made me realize I am never gonna hear or talk to Jason again."

"I remember I couldn't get my bag into my locker the first day of Junior High," Artie said. "You and Jason came over and helped me. You took my notebooks out and Jason got my bag in."

"Jason was a good person," I said. "He liked helping people."

"You are a good person as well," Artie said. "That's why Jason loved you."

I smiled. Artie took my hand. I got up and fell. Artie caught me and rolled us to the car. We all went back to the school. Even though it was Saturday, Mr. Figgins let us go to the choir room. Finn, Puck, and I wanted our friends with us that day. Artie rolled him and me to the choir room. Puck picked me up and put me in a chair. Artie rolled himself beside me. Finn and Rachel sat behind me and Puck and Quinn sat beside me on the other side.

"Do you remember junior high around Halloween?" Puck asked

"The first year," I said. "Finn, Jason and you were the three musketeers and I was the princess."

"Then the Halloween before we graduated Junior High," Finn said. "We were secret agents. Us guys were in black suits, ties and sunglasses."

"And I was in a woman's black suit, tie and sunglasses," I said.

"You four would always get the prizes every year," Artie said. "How did you keep winning?"

"With Jason's great ideas and Andi's great costuming," Puck said.

The rest of the day, everyone (except Sam) told stories, remembering Private Jason Matthew Jackson.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been three years since Jason's death. After I graduated WMHS (with honors), I went to Juilliard on a three year scholarship for the Music Theatre Arts Program. I had just graduated from Juilliard with honors and I was still single. Finn and Puck, after they graduated high school, became music stars. Their first CD went platinum first week it was out. Their group was called "Jason's Memory," a tribute to Jason. A reporter asked them once why they called their group Jason's Memory. They said it was in honor of their best friend who was killed in Iraq three years before.

Finn and Rachel got married a year ago. Puck and Quinn got married two years ago, when I was in my second year of Juilliard.

When Jason's Memory played Madison Square Gardens in New York, I would always watch the show with Quinn and Rachel backstage. Finn, Puck and I always wear our dog tags.

One night after the show, the five of us started talking.

"Andi, why are you not married?" Quinn asked

"Haven't found the right guy," I said.

"That's because you left him in Lima," Rachel said.

I threw a pillow at here. But she was right as always. The guy I loved was in Lima. He probably didn't love me as I loved him.

"You love Artie," Quinn said. "You miss him."

"Yeah," I said. "I am in love with Artie. And I miss him everyday. Can't get him out of my head."

I put my head in my hands. I didn't see the clogs on my friends' heads working overtime.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I left Madison Square Gardens Hotel, where they were staying, to go home. The four of them were still talking about Artie and me.

"I knew Andi was in love with Artie," Quinn said. "At least she picked someone Jason would approve of."

"Artie has been miserable since Andi left for New York," Puck said.

"We have to get those two together again," Rachel said.

"Three years is an awful long time to be miserable," Finn said.

The four of them devised a plan to get Artie and me together. They called Tina & Mike, Mercedes & her husband, Thomas, Kurt and his partner Blaine, Will, Brittany and Sam, Santana and her husband, Alex. They told those ten the plan. Those ten people couldn't tell the plan to Artie or me.

Finn, Puck, Rachel, and Quinn flew with me to Lima on their private plane. I stayed with Will and his new wife, Emma. Emma's the guidance counselor at WMHS. Dr. Howell and Emma's marriage didn't last long when she found him cheating. Will's part of the plan was to call Artie, saying Will wanted to see him. There was a knock on the door. Will opened it.

"You called," Artie said. "You said you wanted to see me."

"Yeah," Will said. "Come in."

Artie rolled himself into the living room. Emma told me to stay in the kitchen. She went into the living room. I overheard the conversation.

"Are you in love with Andrea?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," Artie said. "I love her with all my heart. I miss her everyday as well. She probably doesn't feel the same way about me."

Will and Emma smiled at each other, knowing how I felt about Artie.

"Andi," Emma said. "Would you come in?"

I cam into the living room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Andrea!" Artie said, surprised.

If Artie could have gotten out of his wheelchair and onto his feet, he would have.

"Since Jason's death," I said. "I thought I wouldn't fall in love again. But a month after, I fell for you."

"You have?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "I have."

"I've been miserable since you left three years ago," Artie said. "I've been in love with you since the first day of junior high."

"That's a long time to be in love with someone," I said.

"You're worth it," he said.

I walked over to him and took his hands in mine.

_**Andrea: We were strangers**_

_**Starting out on a journey**_

_**Never dreaming**_

_**What we'd have to go through**_

_**Now here we are**_

_**And I'm suddenly standing **_

_**At the beginning with you.**_

_**Artie: No one told me**_

_**I was going to find you**_

_**Unexpected**_

_**What you did with my heart**_

_**When I lost hope**_

_**You were there to remind me**_

_**This is the start**_

_**And**_

_**Andi and Artie: Life is a road**_

_**And I wanna keep going**_

_**Love is a river**_

_**I wanna keep flowing on**_

_**Life is a road**_

_**Now and Forever**_

_**A wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there **_

_**When the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**When the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be**_

_**At the beginning with you.**_

_**Andi: We were strangers **_

_**On a crazy adventure**_

_**Artie: Never dreaming **_

_**How our dreams would come true**_

_**Andi and Artie: Now here we stand**_

_**Unafraid of the future.**_

_**At the beginning with you.**_

_**And…**_

_**Life is a road **_

_**And I wanna keep going**_

_**Love is a river**_

_**I wanna keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road**_

_**Now and forever**_

_**A wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**When the world stops turning **_

_**I'll be there **_

_**When the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be **_

_**At the beginning with you.**_

"Our friends and family have known for a long time that we were right for each other," I said.

Artie leaned forward, took my face in his hands and kissed me on the lips.

"Wow!" I said, after we broke apart.

He smiled. I got up and sat on his lap. I put my arms around his neck and his arms were around me.

"Should we tell our family and friends that their plan is working?" I asked.

Artie kissed me again.

"Maybe later," I said.

He smiled. We kissed again. Will and Emma excused themselves to the kitchen. I think they were probably calling the others and giving each other high fives. But Artie and I didn't care. We were too busy making up for lost time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Artie and I started dating that day. He has been the best boyfriend ever. It has been a year since we started. Artie moved to NYC to be with me. He says he loves the city but loves me more. All our friends, Will and Emma say it was the eleven of them that got us together. Partly true. Okay, all true. Artie took me to our favorite diner. He got us our favorite table, which is by the window. After we ate, Artie took my hands in his.

"We've been going out for a year now," Artie said. "I think we should take our relationship to the next level."

"Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?" I asked.

Artie took a ring box out of his pocket and opened it.

"If I could get down on one knee I would,' he said. "But since I can't, Andrea Jade Maria Schuester, will marry me?"

"Yes!" I said. "Yes! I will marry you!"

Artie slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me. Everyone in the diner clapped. We left the diner and went home. We called our family and friends then we went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Artie and I decided to have our wedding back home in Lima. We also decided to get married on our two year anniversary, which happened to be in two weeks. Two weeks to plan a wedding!

I was sitting at the table in Will and Emma's apartment, trying to plan the wedding.

"Ugh!" I said.

"What?" Mercedes asked.

Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Brittany and Emma were at the table with me.

"The wedding is in two weeks," I said. "How am I gonna get this planning done in time?"

"We'll all help with the plans," Quinn said. "We'll even give the guys a job to do. This wedding is as much Artie's wedding as it is yours."

"Okay," I said. "Thanks for that. I needed to hear that."

Quinn smiled. Will, Artie, Puck, Finn, Sam, Alex, Mike, Thomas, Kurt and Blaine came into the apartment and the kitchen. Artie rolled over to me.

"How's the planning?" he asked.

"Hectic," I said. "But it's getting there."

Artie kissed me.

"This wedding is yours as much as it is Andi's, Artie," Quinn said. "You guys have to help."

"Plus the wedding is in two weeks," Emma said. "The church is already booked."

"Just give us a job," Artie said. The other guys agreed.

So we girls gave the guys a job to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The wedding day finally arrived. Artie, me, the girls and the guys had got the planning the week before. Artie told me at our engagement party two weeks before, that he had a huge surprise for me. I couldn't wait. Will was the one who walked me down the aisle since our parents passed away from injuries of a car accident two years before.

"Mom and Dad would've been so proud of you today and for always," Will said. "Just as much as I am. Maybe more."

I hugged my older brother. "Thank you. I just wish they were here."

"They are," my brother said. "They're watching from above and they're in your heart as they are in mine."

I smiled. Quinn was my matron of honor. Puck, Finn, Mike, Sam, Alex, and Kurt were Artie's best men. Rachel, Tina, Britt, Santana and Mercedes were my bridesmaids. Blaine and Thomas didn't mind sitting and watching the ceremony. The girls went one by one down the aisle, Quinn at the end, before me. Then it was my turn.

"You ready?" Will asked.

I nodded. I took Will's arm and we walked down the aisle.

"Who gives this young woman away?" Father O'Reilly asked.

"I, her older brother, William and sister in-law, Emma, do," Will said.

Will handed my hand over to Artie. I was gonna kneel down but Finn handed Artie a cane and Artie stood up. Puck moved the chair away. 

"I thought you were confined to that wheelchair for life," I whispered.

"Life is full of surprises," Artie whispered back.

"Please be seated," Father O'Reilly said.

The guests sat down.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If any of you here, think these two shouldn't be united, speak now or forever hold your peace," Father O'Reilly said.

No one said a thing.

"Arthur, do you take Andrea to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Father O'Reilly asked.

"I do," Artie said.

"Andrea, do you take Arthur to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Who has the rings?" Father O'Reilly asked.

Puck and Quinn had the rings. They handed both rings to Father O'Reilly. Father O'Reilly handed Artie one ring.

"I, Arthur Jonathan Abrams, take you, Andrea Jade Maria Schuester, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you for all eternity," Artie said, slipping the ring on my finger.

Father O'Reilly handed me the other ring.

"I, Andrea Jade Maria Schuester, take you, Arthur Jonathan Abrams, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity," I said, slipping the ring on Artie's finger.

"These two would like to say something together," Father O'Reilly said.

"Entreat me not to leave you, or return from following after to you. For where you go, I will go, and where you stay, I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me," Artie and I said in unison.

"By the power invested in me by the state of Ohio and the United States of America," Father O'Reilly said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Artie, you may kiss your bride."

Artie took my face into his hands and kissed me passionately. Every one of our guests cheered and clapped. Mr and Mrs. Abrams (Artie's parents), Abby (Artie's sister), Andrew (his brother), Will and Emma were clapping and cheering the hardest.

"May I present to you," Father O'Reilly said. "Mister and Missus Arthur Jonathan Abrams."

Artie and I walked slowly down the aisle.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Why didn't you tell me that you had surgery to fix your spine three months ago?" I asked my new husband.

"I wanted to surprise you," Artie said. "Plus when you thought I was at work, I was actually at physiotherapy. I told them I wanted to be standing when I got married and I wanted to dance with my beautiful wife."

"But I thought the way your spine was," I said. "They couldn't operate."

"Steel bar beside my spine and steel plate in my back," he said.

I smiled. My husband, Artie, who some doctors said would never walk again and would be paralyzed for life, is now walking again. He could walk and he could dance.

"Would you like to dance, Mrs. Abrams?" Artie asked.

"Why, of course, Mr. Abrams," I said.

Artie and I danced our first dance together. He told me our friends and family knew he had the surgery. That was the weekend I came to Lima. His mom came to New York and stayed with him. The song ended. It was time to dance with my brother.

"My baby sister is now a married woman," he said.

"Will, I'll always be your baby sister," I said. "You are the first man I really loved. Besides Dad of course. I love you so much, Will."

"I love you so much as well, Andi," he said. "The first girl I ever loved."

The song ended. Will told me he had a surprise for me. He put a chair in the middle of the dance floor and I sat down. Quinn, Puck, Finn, Rachel, Mike, Tina, Sam, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Santana and Artie helped him sing the song. It was the song Will would always sing to me when I was younger.

_**Will: I have a dream**_

_**A song to sing**_

_**To help me cope **_

_**With anything.**_

_**Quinn: If you see the wonder**_

_**Of a fairy tale**_

_**You can take the future**_

_**Even if you fail.**_

_**Mercedes: I believe in angels**_

_**Something good in**_

_**Everything I see**_

_**I believe in angels.**_

_**Puck: When I know **_

_**The time is right for me.**_

_**I'll cross the stream**_

_**I have a dream.**_

_**New Directions: I have a dream **_

_**A fantasy**_

_**To help me through reality**_

_**And my destination**_

_**Makes it worth while.**_

_**Pushing through the darkness **_

_**Still another mile.**_

_**Artie: I believe in angels**_

_**Something good in**_

_**Everything I see**_

_**I believe in angels**_

_**When I know **_

_**The time is right for me**_

_**I'll cross the stream**_

_**I have a dream**_

_**I'll cross the stream**_

_**Andi: I have a dream**_

_**I'll cross the stream.**_

_**I have a dream.**_

I stood up and hugged Will. The whole group came in for a group hug.


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue.

Artie and I became parents to triplets the following year. I am glad Artie can walk again. Our triplets, Jaden, Maya and Jonathan are three years old. Will and Emma became parents to a beautiful baby girl two years ago. All of our friends are happy and they are parents as well.


End file.
